1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a kit for converting a fixed ramp rotating bowl feeder into a flexible ramp rotating bowl feeder.
2. Description of Background Art
A number of centrifugal feeders are available for elevating an article from a rotating bowl upwardly onto an outer peripheral rotating rim. One type of feeder employs a stationary ramp or a mechanical wedge which engages the articles within an outer peripheral surface of the rotating bowl and elevates them upwardly to a peripheral rotating outer rim. Another type of centrifugal bowl feeder employs a flexible disk which is rotated over a stationary ramp to elevate articles disposed within a bowl upwardly onto an outer peripheral rotating rim.